


You love me as if I deserve you

by lovekernel



Category: Sweet/Vicious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tiny bit of Angst, jules and ophelia are already together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovekernel/pseuds/lovekernel
Summary: Ophelia gets a phone call from her mom on her birthday and worries that she's not good enough for Jules.





	You love me as if I deserve you

Ophelia woke to the unwelcome sound of her phone ringing. She reached out her arms for her girlfriend but found her side of the bed empty.

“Jules!” Ophelia called out to the apartment. She moaned when she didn’t receive a reply and rolled over to get her phone from her bedside table. The screen read “Mom” and also “07:24”. She groaned loudly and rolled back to lie flat before finally answering the call.

“Hi, Mom.” 

“Happy Birthday, darling. Are you not out of bed yet?” 

“I am. I’m, uh, just making coffee,” said Ophelia, caressing Jules’s pillow with her hand.

“Your father said he would call you when he gets into the office. Your gift is on the way.”

“Thank you, Mom.”

“Do you have any fun plans for today?”

“Probably just gonna spend the day with Jules. Going out with her and Harris later.”

“You’re still with Jules?” Bobbi asked, surprise in her voice. 

“Yeah, Mom. Why wouldn’t I be?” Ophelia forced her eyes to stay open. Of course her mother would call her at this ungodly hour.

“Oh, it’s nothing. I just… didn’t know you could be so committed!” She laughed. “You’ve been together for what? Four, five months?”

“Almost six,” replied Ophelia, smiling to herself. “Yeah, I know I haven’t been great at keeping up relationships in the past, but Jules is different. I’m in it for the long haul.”

“Well, I’m happy for you sweetheart. She’s a great girl. I just hope she feels the same way.”

“What does that mean?” Ophelia sighed, unsure she wanted to hear the answer, but pretty sure she knew what it was.

“Oh, just…well, like I said, Jules is a great girl, and you are too! It’s just-” 

“She’s too good for me.”

“I didn’t say that, Ophelia.” Her mother sighed. “You say that you’re in it for the long haul. I’m just afraid you might be disappointed in the future.”

“Jules feels the same way as I do,” said Ophelia weakly, switching the phone to her other ear so that she could lie on her left side, facing where Jules would be.

“You know, I’m sure that she does,” said Bobbi dismissively. “I have to go now, Ophelia. Happy Birthday. Talk soon!”

“Thanks, bye, Mom.” Ophelia’s parting phrase was cut off by her mother hanging up the phone.

Ophelia looked around her apartment and took notice of all the places Jules had touched. The hot pink toothbrush sitting by her own red one on the bathroom sink. Strawberry shampoo in the shower. Running shoes by the door. The fruit bowl on the kitchen counter. Blurry polaroids of them both on the fridge. The soft cream blanket that was covering Ophelia at that very moment.  
Ophelia snuggled down deeper under the blanket and thought about the conversation with her mother. She said was in this relationship for the long haul, she meant that, and she knew that Jules did feel the same way, despite what Bobbi might think. But Ophelia also said that Jules was too good for her. Her mom didn’t say that, that was all her, and Ophelia believed it.

She thought about Jules, brave, smart, beautiful and kind. She could have anyone she wanted, and yet she stayed with Ophelia, clumsy, unmotivated, and constantly making mistakes. Jules was too good for her. Even if Jules was all in with this relationship now, it was only a matter of time before Ophelia made one mistake too many and Jules would see the light of day. And that terrified Ophelia.

Ophelia was broken out of her thoughts by the front door opening and Jules coming through it, laden with a bag of groceries in one hand and a smoothie in the other. Ophelia watched as Jules closed the door slowly and quietly, and padded softly over to the counter to put down the bag. Jules spun on her heels to face the bed and her eyes widened when she saw Ophelia staring back at her.

“No! No, turn over, go back to sleep! You’re not supposed to be up yet!” She walked over to the bed. 

“There’s no way I’m going back to sleep now,” said Ophelia, not moving.

“Then pretend!” said Jules, using her hands to roll Ophelia over herself. She rearranged the blanket, leaned over Ophelia’s head and kissed her temple.   
“Happy Birthday, by the way.” Jules leapt back off the bed and went to the kitchen.

Ophelia heard the clang of a pan hitting the stove and turned over to see Jules taking a bowl out of the fridge.  
“What are you doing?”

Jules looked over and put a hand on her hip. “Making you breakfast. In bed. It would have a been a super romantic surprise, but you just had to wake up two hours earlier than usual,” she said shrugging. Jules took out a spoon to stir what was in the bowl. “Pancakes. Funfetti pancakes to be exact.” She grinned. “I know how much you love foods filled with artificial colours.”

“And flavours,” said Ophelia softly. “This is true.”

“You could sound a little bit more excited.” Jules glanced over and smiled at her. Ophelia watched Jules dump most of a jar of sprinkles into the bowl of batter, pause, and then pour in what was left. She remembered her thoughts from earlier, and felt a pang of guilt for not being better deserving of Jules. Watching Jules making her breakfast only made her feel worse.

Jules dropped a pad of butter into the hot pan and moved back to the batter. She looked over at Ophelia again and saw her staring into space, dead-eyed. She came over and kneeled on the bed.  
“Hey, are you okay? You seem distracted.”

Ophelia snapped back to reality with the feeling of Jules’s hand rubbing her hip. “Yeah, I’m great.”

Ophelia smiled, but Jules searched her eyes for the truth. She raised an eyebrow at Ophelia. “What’s going on, O?”

Nothing, everything’s good.” Ophelia swallowed and broke away from Jules’s gaze.

“Ophelia, we’ve had secrets between us before and it never turns out well, so can you just tell me what’s wrong?” Jules said, pushing a stray hair out of Ophelia’s eyes.

Ophelia breathed in deeply. “I just keep thinking about how amazing you are and…and how I don’t really deserve you. But you love me like I do. And I feel kind of guilty about it. You should be with someone who matches you in… amazingness.” 

Jules laughed a little. Then she frowned. “What brought all this on?”

“My mom called me…”

Jules took Ophelia’s hand and intertwined their fingers. She shook her head. “God, Ophelia. You should never take calls from Bobbi when you’re alone.” Jules twisted and flopped onto the bed next to Ophelia. “She said you don’t deserve me?”

“No, not exactly. Just the whole conversation made me think.” Ophelia studied Jules’s face. “She did say you might break up with me soon though.”

“Ha. Yeah. Not gonna happen. I’m all in, babe.” Jules smiled wide and then she bit her lip. “Bobbi doesn’t really know me. I’m not perfect. In fact, I’m a mess.” 

Ophelia opened her mouth in protest but Jules put her finger on her lips. “I’m closed off half the time, I’m scared of everything, I can be pretty uptight. When I’m upset I lash out in the worst ways.” Jules paused. “But you, Ophelia Mayer, you have been everything that I needed. You make me talk about stuff. You’ve helped me overcome my fears. You always know exactly what to say or when there’s nothing to be said. And even after I’ve said totally unforgivable things to you, you have never left.” Jules glanced around Ophelia’s face. “You say you think that you don’t deserve me. Everyday I think the same thing about you. And yeah, you’re not perfect either. And sometimes I get a little frustrated with you, but I can never stay like that. I never really mind helping you out of a mess. How can I?” Jules’s eyelashes fluttered in the way that always made Ophelia’s heart melt. “You have done more for me than you will ever know,” Jules finished.

For a minute Ophelia didn’t know how to respond. She ran her thumb over Jules’s hand as she thought about what she said.  
“I guess we kind of balance each other out,” whispered Ophelia.

“Yeah,” said Jules, smiling. “I think we do.” She leaned forward and kissed Ophelia softly on the mouth.

They lay with their foreheads pressed together for a moment. Suddenly, Jules sat up and sniffed the air.

“Rats, I burned the butter.”

Ophelia laughed and swung her legs off the bed. “Come on, I’ll help you.”

“But I wanted to make you breakfast in bed!” Jules complained.

“We can eat in bed then,” Ophelia said, taking Jules by the hand. Jules grumbled something about romance and Ophelia had to hug her then. She spun around to hold Jules close and breathe her in, and as she did so she thought about how lucky she was to have her.


End file.
